Captain Jack Sparrow, in my room?
by sweet-as-sugaruk
Summary: What happens when a beam of mystical light appears in a young girls ordinary room? Jack Sparrow's appearance follows...first story ever! summaries are hard. Please comment, thank you. J OC
1. Chapter 1

Yey, my first post ever! Im very new to this story writing business but I hope I can make a good job of it.

Please comment, 'constructive critasism' would be helpfull :)

Thats it for now, checking, checking and re-checking is tiring, on with the show!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

As she lay in bed, the only thing filling her mind was Jack, 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.

If only he were real Katrina thought as she pushed her covers down her bed slightly. It was just a bit too warm for her, which was odd as the radiator hadn't been on for hours and in the murky, rainy English countryside she lived in, it had been cold all day.

"If only he liked me back as much as I like him." she whispered to herself.

It would be amazing, but impossible come to think of it.

"Improbable!" she heard from the dark and ever pirate obsessed recesses of her mind.

There he is again. She smiled to herself at the random quote. Jack, he always said amusing things but sometimes they actually were logical and smart thoughts.

As she moved her gaze from the ceiling, to the ocean blue walls, decorated with gold paint stencil dolphins she thought of how years ago she had wanted her room to remind her of the sea. The carpet was a golden colour like sand and the walls had to be a typical blue representing the sea. Her glitter lamp she had received from a friend for a Christmas present twinkled and cast shadows on the wall making it look as though it was rippling like the sea.

As she mused, her eyes moved around the room more and finally fell on one of her favourite posters.  
It depicted a close up shot of Jacks face which mostly filled the poster apart from the light blue sky appearing behind him. While contemplating this she thought:

_He's probably on some island in the Caribbean._

_You know, I bet that he's probably thinking about the 'Pearl', _she thought. _He has that far off look on his face. He adores that boat. I mean...ship!_

_If only he could look like that while thinking about me... _

"Don't be stupid!" she hissed impatiently at herself.

_He's a bloody fictional character._

_Shame..._

_Although, I would love it if my daydreams came true once in a while._

Unexpectedly, just as she thought this, a beam of bright white light seemed to seep out of the poster she had been observing just moments ago. The light fell as if it were from a torch, onto the floor right next to Katrina's bed.

Katrina, who was lost in thought, only noticed this when her bedside lamp swiftly turned itself off. The beam of light flickered momentarily.

Now she was aware of the strange illumination.

Strangely, as quick as the mystifying beam of light had appeared, it vanished.

The room was thrown into complete darkness. _This is spooky_ Katrina thought to herself. The only thing visible in her room was the small green glow from her bedside clock. It read that the time was exactly:

"11:55pm"

Katrina who had witnessed these events had, whilst lying down, pulled her bed duvet right up to her chin, not sure of what to do.

She decided that she was to go straight over the pitch black upstairs landing, without falling over, into her mother's room for some comfort from these 'supernatural' occurrences but quickly forgot the thought as she heard a small 'thump', and the faint noise of someone cursing. She was sure that it came from the side of her bed.

"Oh, bugger." she heard, only just a whisper.

_That voice._ She knew it undoubtedly! It was too good to be true.

Katrina assumed she must be going crazy in the head. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. _It has to be that…_

Slightly side tracking from what was happening at that present moment in time, she thought, _I wonder what Jack would do if he were here? Probably run…doesn't sound like a bad idea really apart from my room being completely dark!  
_

_  
_"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" she hears the voice say, slightly louder than before.

Surely, this cannot just be in her mind. She knew she was slightly, well, maybe completely obsessed with pirates and Captain Jack Sparrow but, she had defiantly heard a voice, she was sure of it.

Out of the blue, she grabbed wildly into the dark with both hands desperately trying to find the lamp switch. Just as one of them found the familiar plastic switch, the other found something flat, warm and just slightly damp. It felt like…skin?

She flicked the lamp switch on to find none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself, lying on the floor, flat out, in full attire looking up at her.

Her breathe caught in her throat.

Her face was one of complete and utter shock.

She stared down at him for what seemed like an eternity to her but in real life was only a matter of seconds. Unlike hers, Jacks face looked completely calm. She eventually remembered herself and fully realises that the palm of her hand had landed squarely on a part of uncovered bare chest of Jacks. She looked to her hand blinking almost dumbly and then back to Jacks face several times.

"Feel nice luv?" he spoke, grinning up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Jack Sparrow, in my room!**

**Chapter 2**

As she stared down at Jack, it took her a few moments to fully understand what she was doing. Still. 

She went to pull her hand away but it seemed not to be willing to move. 

"Uh…umm…" she stuttered not knowing how to respond to Jacks comment.

As soon as one of his eyebrows rose with a teasing, questioning manner, still grinning from ear to ear he said: 

"Can't get enough, eh?"

"Oh my god…" Katrina whispered softly, mostly intending it to be for herself, she pulled her hand away as if Jacks chest had burnt her.

She couldn't help but keep peering at him, her head over the edge of the bed, looking into Jacks dark brown eyes below her. 

"Don't worry, darling," Katrina heard Jack speak again, being snapped out of her intent gazing. "Please, take your time. I don't mind lying here and letting you stare at me for hours on end. You're a fine young lass yourself so I'll be able to look right back at you for as long as it takes, savvy?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Katrina almost died right there and then.

_He is so gorgeous! I must be dreaming, _she thought to herself but the feeling of his chest had proved to her earlier that this was not a dream.

Her face flushed suddenly unable to hide her embarrassment at what jack had just said to her. She pulled herself back up onto the bed so that she was lying flat on her back suddenly feeling self conscious. Looking down at her body she was of a 'petit' frame and slim. She wore a pair of extremely small pink sleeping shorts and a snug fitting, striped pink and white vest. She only just realised how small the clothes where on her, obviously not supposed to be seen by anyone else but her.

_Oh my god! The infamous, well, VERY famous Captain Jack Sparrow is in my room and this is all I'm wearing._

She new him very well, his character, what he was known for, ever the ladies man.

_Bloody hell! _She thought, suddenly panicking about her state of undress.

_I think this is probably nothing remotely like the more modest nightgowns of the 17th Century._

She was snapped out of her thoughts again by seeing Jack sit up and look over the edge of the bed at her.

"Interesting, sleeping garments…"Jack commented suggestively as his eyes swept over her.

The dumbness and disbelief was now starting to ease off and Katrina felt she was able to form more coherent thoughts and maybe attempt to speak.

"Jack! Do you mind?!" 

"Nope," he said jovially, "Not at all luv, and it's Cap-"

"Captain." Katrina interrupted with a hint of irritation leaking into her speech.

"Okay!" Jack put his hands up in defence "and yes, it is Captain, unless we become better acquainted then I may allow exceptions." He said haughtily.

"Well, _Captain, _will you pass me my dressing gown from the back of my door, please?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, I think you look much better the way you are now." Jake stated with a smirk that flashed gold in the limited amount of light coming from Katrina's glitter lamp.

Katrina shot Jack the look of death which indicated that he should quit while he was ahead and do as she said. He understood it immediately. Many women had looked at him that way before giving him a slap across the face.

He slightly winced at the memory but quickly stood and swaggered to the door to retrieve said item of clothing.

While taking the silky, red Japanese style dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door, Jack noticed a rather interesting belt hanging from the back of the door also.

It had a large metal buckle with a skull and cross bones on it. _That's…interesting_ he thought.

He walked back over to the bed where Katrina was sitting and had her arms crossed over her chest. He held the dressing gown from both its shoulders and shook it slightly as to urge Katrina to stand up. Katrina stood up and turned around so her back was to Jack. Putting her arms through the sleeves, Jack pulled it around her shoulders as she stepped back so her arms wouldn't get stuck. She felt the warm, rum scent of Jacks breathe on the back of her neck and a shiver ran right down her spine in response.

Pulling the rest of the robe around her hastily she tied the small strap around the front.

_Oh why couldn't I have bought a sensible, full length robe like most people?_

The one she wore only came half way down her thighs and the silky material didn't leave much to the imagination. It _was _the best she could do in the circumstances really. She wasn't expecting company after all. Anyway, how the hell did Jack Sparrow turn up in her room? 

That was one question she _had_ to know the answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Thanks so much to my reviewers! I know, i know.. its been a very long time since I last updated but school is hard work and homework has to take priority with my spare time :( **

Sad, sad...i know.. Oh well, I'v got lots of other chapters written, just need to be typed up.  
Moving on..Heres the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 3**

"So…" Katrina spoke, to break the silence that had fallen between the pair.

She was now sitting up, leaning her back against the head rest of her bed with her knees slightly tucked up so that the bottom of her feet where on her mattress.

"Please, sit." suddenly acting very politely.

She gestured to the end of her single bed and Jack walked over and sat himself sideways so his back was against the wall. One side of the bed was against a wall so he was able to stick his feet over the other edge. He sat with his legs stretched out in front, crossed at the knees.

Trying to think logically now, Katrina thought that she should ask Jack what may have happened to make his sudden appearance occur.

"Captain Sparrow," she started, sounding very much like Elizabeth, which was quite odd.

She coughed, clearing her throat "how did you get here?"

"Not a clue, luv. All I can say is that I was relaxing in my cabin, enjoying a bottle, maybe more…of rum and I remember noticing my compass on the table…"

Jack then proceeded to rein act what had happened. Using dramatic hand gestures, he explained how he had not been able to get a 'bloody' heading for days because his 'magic compass' would not stop spinning. Obviously, Katrina being obsessed and a true fan of Captain Jack knew exactly what the compass did, it pointed to the thing you wanted most in the world, but Jack didn't know this and told her of what it did also. Still, she listened intently enjoying the sound of his voice. He had picked the compass up and had shaken it vigorously in an attempt to make it work. When he had opened the lid to see if the compass had stopped rotating frantically, he found that in fact, it had.

It was pointing to himself.

More or less instantly, when Jack looked at the compass, there had been a bright white light. It engulfed him and that had been it. He landed on Katrina's bedroom floor and the bright light that had hold of him before, had gone.

"Well…that's, odd." Katrina replied uncertainly, not sure of what word would best describe the whole event.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he pouted slightly, _he's so adorable!_

"Oh, of course I do!" Katrina replied sincerely "I know how much you love your rum, since that time when you where marooned on that island with Elizabeth, she burned all of it!"

Jack's eyes suddenly went wide. Almost as if he'd seen a ghost. Realising her slip up, Katrina quickly brought a hand up to cover her mouth, a little too late. _Well done Katrina, you've scared him now! He probably thinks your some sort of witch!_

Her eyes went almost as wide as Jack's had as she stared at him.

"How did you know of that?" his eyes went narrow slightly, as he studied her.

Quickly thinking of a way out, Katrina thought of dodging the island idea and replied innocently, as if no mistake was made.

"I've read books about pirates," she decided not to mention that she used the internet to get this information, mostly about him because it would defiantly confuse the matter further "and I found out that most of them liked to drink rum often."

Katrina looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was panicking slightly. She knew how hard it was to fool Captain Jack. He looked at her sceptically. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw something flicker in Katrina's eyes that suggested that she was hiding something.

_So, _Jack thought to himself, _the girl is interested in pirates eh? Just like Elizabeth..._

This reminded him of Katrina's statement about the island earlier and brought him back to his original question.

"No. I'm referring to how you know of said island and the events that occurred there."

He'd got her concerned now. _Great, _Katrina thought. _How do I explain this!_

"Jac- Captain," she corrected herself, "don't you think this could be explained tomorrow?"

"I want to know, how you know, of an island, that nobody knows of, apart from me'self, and other select few, savvy?"

"Captain," Katrina glanced at her bedside clock once again "its ten minutes past twelve in the morning! I think it would be easier to explain if I got my beauty sleep, you probably need some rest too."

"I suppose you may have a point luv. So do you suggest I sleep with you then?" Jack smirked, realising his rude innuendo and seeing no other bed in the room.

Katrina who had stood up and made her way to the door quietly so as not to wake her mother, snapped her head round to see the Captains amused face.

"No thank you." She stated firmly, making the statement final.

"You will be sleeping in the spare guest room."

She waved her hand, beckoning him to follow her, which he did. Reaching the door in only four swaggering strides Katrina put a finger to her lips, signalling that they had to be silent from then on.

Pushing the handle of the door down, it creaked and squeaked making Katrina scrunch her face up as if waiting to be hit. A couple of seconds past and there were no other noises to indicate that her mother had woken. Her face relaxed and Katrina assumed it was safe to make their move.

She opened the door just enough, quietly slipping out of the room, Katrina and Jack made their way quickly across the landing so they came up to a door which was exactly opposite Katrina's. She could defiantly tell Jack had followed her without even turning round, she had heard the small tinkling sounds of his beads hitting one another, almost like a wind chime.

Katrina put her hand out infront of her to touch the door and found that it moved easily under her palm.

_Thank God this door hadn't been shut properly._

She'd have to remember to tell her mother that her door needed some oil.

Pushing the door gently, Katrina flicked the light switch on and they both entered. The room was roughly the same size and shape as Katrina's but had light green walls and a double bed taking up most of the space.

Katrina pushed the door carefully so that it was almost closed. Turning round, she found that Jack was already lying on the bed, getting himself quite comfy. He had discarded his 'affects' which lay upon the floor. This included his jacket, sword and hat. The only thing he had not thrown on the floor was his pistol. It lay on the bedside table, pride of place.

Looking back to Jack, his eyes where closed, hands behind his head, elbows sticking out at either side and looking very content. She noticed that his boots were still on his feet and they looked fairly dirty.

"Captain, I believe you've forgotten something." Katrina said looking at his feet

"Oh yes" he replied, quickly scooting to the end of the bed, pulling said boots from his feet and promptly dropping them onto the ground with the rest of his other possessions.

He stood up and walked over to Katrina briskly and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, _m'lady_" he said in a gruff voice.

Katrina hadn't expected such thanks and quickly felt her cheeks heat up as Jack let go of her hand and walked to the bed to jump onto it once more.

He had noticed her face change colour, a rosy pink on the apples of her cheeks.

_O'l Jacks still got it _he thought smirking with satisfaction.

"Oh, well, I-I'll leave you to it then Captain Sparrow," Katrina said with a stutter.

She swiftly made her way to leave the room just as Jack called after her.

"What's your name?" he enquired

Katrina turned her head just as she stood at the doorway.

"Katrina." She said simply with a smile.

"Katrina." Jack echoed, trying the name out on his lips as he looked back to the ceiling.

"Well, goodnight Captain Sparrow."

"Please, as we seem to be on first name terms, call me Jack."

"Oh, then sleep well Jack."

"Aye, to you too, Katrina."

Katrina smiled to herself as she shut the door behind her with a soft click.

She never would have thought that she'd hear her name come from his lips.

Never.


End file.
